


Rimming and other Games

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay walks in to see his beautiful boy leaning over the desk. He has to have a taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimming and other Games

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS IS BETA'D

Jay was finally done with tourney practice and the only thing he wanted to do was hit the shower and then sleep. But the sight of his boyfriend's perfect bubble butt as he bent over to pick up something made it clear that other plans were in order. Walking into the dorm Jay couldn't help but be captivated by Carlos's sweet little ass that was covered by Jay's official championship jersey. 

Carlos was standing in front of his desk, messing with some device he had created. Jay stood behind him and forced his legs apart, revealing the tight pink hole that drove Jay crazy. He forced Carlos to bend over his desk and dropped to his knees.

Licking from the the bottom of Carlos's spine to the back his balls Jay let out out a low groan. He began to kiss and lick at the firm globes of Carlos's ass before biting down on the right one, making Carlos yell his name. Jay growled in response and leaned his head down to lick at Carlos's hole once, twice before attempting to lick in. Carlos opened up rapidly and soon Jay was gorging himself on the musky taste of Carlos. 

Tears sprang from Carlos as eyes as his mind fought between too much and not enough. He didn't know if he should grind back onto Jay's tongue or move away from the assault. Having made up his mind Carlos hung on to the other side of desk and pushed his ass out further. Allowing Jay to eat him completely. His cock was throbbing, pre-cum flowing freely. Carlos knew he needed Jay's permission to cum but he couldn't find the words to ask for release. 

Meanwhile Jay continues to attack Carlos's sweet little hole. Circling the outside with the tip of his tongue before fucking it in. A simple imitation of what he was to do later with his shaft. Jay squeezed Carlos's globes roughly and smirked smugly as Carlos began to beg. He continues to lick into his boyfriend and stopped when he heard Carlos beg for permission to cum.

"You wanna cum on my tongue baby?"   
"Yes Jay please! Let me cum"   
"Alright baby, you can cum" Jay drove his tongues back into Carlos's wet hole and began to suck. Carlos screamed Jay's names out and mewled weakly as Jay continued to fuck him with his tongue.  
"You have such sweet ass baby boy"  
"Yes master"


End file.
